


"Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, secret crush only secret to those nerds in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Could you please do a prompt with Lancelot from the tv show Merlin with "wait, why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me!" Or something like that. Thanks so much!





	"Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?"

I smile with relief when I realize I made it in time. Arthur haasn’t left yet, which meast that Lancelot hasn’t either. As I run to them and make it to the horses, I get stares from the king himself as well as Merlin and the knights.

“Y/N” Merlin worries. “Are you alright?” 

Lancelot quickly turns at the mention of my name, and then our glances meet. I softly smile at him, and he reciprocates the gesture.

“I’m alright” I absently reply to Merlin, walking closer to Lancelot. “I just wanted to bid you farewell”

He gracefully gets off his horse and faces me, gently putting a hand on my back and taking me with him to get away from the knights’ glances and smirks. They were always teasing us about the fact that Lancelot and I were really close. And I had a feeling like they weren’t as oblivious as Lancelot concerning my feelings for him. 

“Are you sure everything is alright, Y/N?” Lancelot softly whispers, a look of concern reflected in his sweet brown eyes. “You seem worried about something”

“I…” I have to avert my gaze when I realize his is flustering me. “I didn’t want you to leave without saying goodbye” 

He nods, being as patient and understanding as usual. He’s my best friend, and I can’t believe he doesn’t know me enough to realize that my occasional strange demeanor is so because of my strong feelings towards him. 

“I understand that, but you look almost… frightened” His hand, that still rests in my back, robs soothing circles on my skin to comfort me. 

“You know I always worry about you all when you leave. Arthur, Merlin, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan…” I sigh, finally daring to meet with his eyes in the hopes that he understands what I imply. “But especially you, Lancelot”

“But this time is different, isn’t it? Did something happen?” Something definitely happened since now and the last time. I realized I had developed certain feelings for him. I realized that I loved him and I couldn’t stand the thought of losing him in one of their quests. 

I sigh once more, overwhelmed by the situation. I know this is my best chance at confessing yet I’m so afraid about his reaction. 

“You know you can tell me anything, Y/N”

I don’t think twice, otherwise I will never do it. I urgently lean forward and smash my lips on his, passionately kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck. However, when I realize he froze and isn’t reciprocating, I pull away. 

Lancelot takes a step back, his mouth agape and his expression one of pure astonishment. At least now he knows, even if I’m not sure he enjoys the idea. 

Nonetheless, a small smile appears on his lips as his eyes lock with mine. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had feelings for me?” He asks with his kind voice. 

“I didn’t want our friendship to change, and I thought that if you didn’t reciprocate, it would…” I dedicate him a bashful smile. “And I didn’t want to distract you from your duty as Arthur’s knight” 

“Y/N…” He frowns saddly at my words, but walks closer to me and lovingly cups my cheek.

I stare expectantly, and butterflies fly in my stomach when I notice he’s leaning closer again. Our lips meet once more, this time in a mutual kiss filled with tenderness and love. 

“Lancelot!” Arthur’s voice calls him, and when we break away, I hide my face on Lancelot’s shoulder in embarrassment. I forgot they were there, and they allegedly watched everything. 

“I’m sorry, my king” He responds, softly squeezing my waist to gather my attention. 

“The knights won’t leave you alone now” I chuckle as I look back at him. “Sorry in advance” 

“Your love is worth the teasing” He smiles, completely enamored. 

“Come back to me, yeah?” 

“I promise” 

Then he walks away, not without leaving a delicate kiss on my forehead before.


End file.
